Team Cho Li
Team Cho Li, was a ninja team led by Cho Li Akimichi. It consisted of Kotarō Shimura, Saya Kohaku, Seina Hoshina and Takeo Nara. The team was formed and participated in the the Second Shinobi World War. History After the teams formation when Kotarō, Saya, Seina and Takeo graduated the academy, all four had a short meeting with the team's leader Cho Li where all four were told to meet here at different times the next day at a restaurant. Missions 'Collect herbs in Land of Wind' *'Rank:' C-rank (turned B-rank) *'Status: '''Success After being assigned to a Konoha camp in the Land of Wind, the members of Team Cho Li, minus Cho Li herself were tasked to gather herbs. While gathering, they were ambushed by the members of Team Seisa and a battle occurred between the members of the two teams, with Team Cho Li emerging victorious after killing their opponents. Team Cho Li would then make a swift return to their base camp due to Kotarō having been poisoned, where he was ultimately healed by Tsunade. '''Find the Hidden Weapon' * Rank: None * Status: Success After a violent confrontation between Team Cho Li's Kotarō Shimura and Team Matsuo's Suzume Uchia, Cho Li and Matsuo decided that their teams needed a teamwork exercise. Kotarō was paired up with Akari Kazeshima, Saya was paired with Suzume Uchiha, Seina was paired with Satori Aburame, and Takeo was paired up with Nuno Hyūga. The four pairs were told that they needed to find a weapon and eventually all four pairs found it inside a hidden room under the Hokage Mountain. Because none of them could lift the weapon on their own, all 8 of them carried it to Cho Li and Matsuo together, with all 8 of them learning the importance of teamwork outside of their own teams. 'Deliver supplies to Konoha base' *'Rank:' C-rank *'Status: '''Success While assigned to a base in the Land of Rainfall, Team Cho Li was tasked with delivering supplies to a second base one day away. The five of them make it to the second base with no interruptions, but upon returning to the original base, they find it destroyed along with most of its personnel dead, causing Team Cho Li to realize that they are trapped behind enemy lines. The genin members are eventually separated from Cho Li after being ambushed by Mizo, causing them to hide in an unusual cave system. The four are eventually tracked by Kotei, but after a difficult fight, manage to kill him. Shortly after leaving the cave, the four are found by Konoha personnel and brought to the second base, causing them to be reunited with Cho Li. Trivia * References Characters, events, techniques that are in the ''Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Kotarō Shimura belongs to Sir Aether, Saya Kohaku belongs to KusaNin, Seina Hoshina belongs to BlossomsCherry, Takeo Nara belongs to Read Books and Cho Li Akimichi belongs to TheShapeofThings. Category:DRAFT